<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Consequences of Being Late by exoticmermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911131">The Consequences of Being Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmermaid/pseuds/exoticmermaid'>exoticmermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Subdrop, Top Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmermaid/pseuds/exoticmermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Baekhyun hated the most in the world, it would be tardiness. So when his younger lover was being late on purpose, he thought a little punishment was needed to make sure he wouldn't do it again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Consequences of Being Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is quite a mess. To the prompter, I hope I did your prompt justice and not ruined it completely. I hope you'd still find joy in reading it. Same goes to the readers, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Baekhyun hated the most in the world, it would be tardiness.</p><p>There was something about people not appreciating the value of time that pissed the hell out of him. Ever since he was young, he had always hated it whenever people were late, especially when they had no special reasons to be late. And his hatred grew along as he grew taller, from a mere primary school student until a 26-year-old adult who owned his own company. Although his company wasn’t that big yet, he took pride in his punctuality policy, knowing that none of his employees would show up late unless there was an emergency.</p><p>Which was why it <em>really </em>pissed him off to know his own boyfriend was late.</p><p>He looked at his phone for the umpteenth time. It was twenty three minutes past three, which meant that his boyfriend had been late for twenty three minutes without any decency to let him know <em>why</em>. He had tried calling him three times, yet he was greeted with his boyfriend’s annoyingly cheerful voicemail. His chats went unread, as well as his messages.</p><p><em>Where is he? </em>He thought, obviously bothered by the other’s tardiness. In their six months of dating, his lover had never been late at all, knowing how much he detested having to wait for others because of their own lateness. And it was so unlike him to not pick up his calls, or let him know where he was. The giant boyfriend of his had always let him know if something came up, no matter how unimportant it might be.</p><p>Just before Baekhyun pressed the call button for the fourth time like the maniac he was, he spotted his lover walking out of the university gate.</p><p>Laughing, with a girl.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, he tried controlling his breathing to remain calm. Now Baekhyun was not an overly jealous or possessive lover. He was confident in himself, and in his lover’s feelings for him, that he didn’t find it necessary for being jealous. But seeing Chanyeol talking so closely, added to the fact that he had been late, made Baekhyun feel mad. He turned on the music player and played the first song he could tap on his spotify. The piano sound soothed his raging emotion as he saw the girl playfully touched <em>his lover’s </em>arm, curling tightly as if her hand belonged there—her red lips stretched into a wide smile that seemed to be mocking him. It seemed as if it took ages before the two finally parted ways, and his lover ran when he spotted his car.</p><p>“Hey, Baek,” his lover greeted <em>cheerfully </em>as he entered the car.</p><p>“You’re late,” he said, as calm as he could, before his lover could say anything else. The coldness in his voice was so evident that from his peripheral vision, he could see his lover froze.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I was discussing about a project earlier,” his lover stuttered. Although normally he would pity the giant for being so nervous, that time he was far too annoyed to do so.</p><p>“You could have let me know,” he replied. “I’ve told you that I was going to pick you up. I called you three times, Chanyeol.”</p><p>Chanyeol gasped as he took out his phone. “My phone’s on silent,” he muttered. “Baek, I—”</p><p>“Let’s go home,” Baekhyun cut him off before he could say anything. There was a waft of a foreign scent when Chanyeol moved to take out his phone, and the sickeningly sweet smell only angered Baekhyun even more. “We’ll talk about it at home.” He started to drive the car away from the university.</p><p>“Baekhyun, I’m—”</p><p>“Home, Chanyeol,” he said sternly, still not sparing Chanyeol a glance.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” was the only thing that Chanyeol said before he lowered his head in embarrassment.</p><p>The ride home was silent, but their hearts were beating loudly inside their chest—thumping for completely different reasons.</p><p>Chanyeol had moved in to Baekhyun’s pent house barely a month ago. They thought that it would be more convenient for the younger to stay in his place since he could save more money that way. He insisted on paying Baekhyun at first, but he objected of course. He did, however, let Chanyeol use his money for half of their monthly groceries, knowing that it would give his lover a peace of mind. He knew Chanyeol hated to feel like he was using Baekhyun’s money—although it would be perfectly fine since Baekhyun loved spoiling him in every single way possible.</p><p>They continued their walk to the pent house in silent—with Chanyeol trailing a little bit behind with his head hung low. Baekhyun felt a little bit bad, looking at his lover acting like a kicked puppy, but he knew he had to teach him a lesson.</p><p>“Take a bath,” he said the moment he locked the front door. “You reek of her smell. After that do your assignments and take a rest. I’ll call you for dinner.”</p><p>“Baek—”</p><p>“Chanyeol,” he cut him off, sighing deeply. There was a frown that Chanyeol rarely saw on the elder’s face, and it made him feel much worse than he already was. “I’m really not in the mood to talk about it now and we’re both dead tired. So <em>please </em>just do as I said?”</p><p>The boy nodded meekly before scurrying off to their shared room.  Once he heard the door was shut, Baekhyun released the breath he had been holding. He was still pissed, very much so. Walking to his study, he thought about what to do to make Chanyeol understand <em>why </em>he had been so angry about it. Of course he couldn’t be too hard since it was the first time the boy had ever done something he disliked. Usually Chanyeol was always so obedient, doing whatever he asked him to with his toothy grin.</p><p>As he thought about what to do with his giant lover, he was reminded of their conversation a few weeks prior. They had been experimenting in their bed for the past four months, when Chanyeol confessed that he was interested in things that were not so <em>vanilla </em>in bed. Being young and inexperienced, he had never talked about his preference to his past lovers, afraid of being judged, afraid of coming off as a freak. But when Baekhyun made a little comment about the lifestyle one afternoon, Chanyeol whispered softly how he wanted to try it. Baekhyun had had a few relationships with that kind of lifestyle, so he wasn’t one to say no. So Baekhyun guided him through it all, explaining things to him before letting him decide what he wanted to try.</p><p>And they had been pretty into it since then, once Baekhyun found out that Chanyeol was very submissive in bed. He himself was a switch, but had always preferred being dominant more due to his stern personality, how he liked being in control. And Chanyeol was the perfect little submissive, so docile, all pretty blush and little stutters every time Baekhyun treated him right, every time Baekhyun called him with loving nicknames.</p><p>But a few weeks ago the boy confessed that he wanted to try something a little more intense. Something that went beyond pretty nicknames, little chokes, and playful spanks. And Baekhyun contemplated a little before he decided that maybe it was the right time to try what Chanyeol had suggested. It would teach Chanyeol a lesson, and it would please him in the end, so why not? He knew he had the perfect scenes for them to do, hoping that Chanyeol would enjoy it as much as he did later on.</p><p>The afternoon passed by excruciatingly slow for the both of them. They were used to be on each other’s side every time they were at home. Even when they had respective works to do, they would do it together in Baekhyun’s study since the other’s company helped them focus more on their tasks. But since there was a punishment waiting, Baekhyun swallowed the longing for Chanyeol’s company and did as much work as he could do without a certain tall boy asking for attention every now and then.</p><p>When it was six in the afternoon and he had finally finished his current project, Baekhyun made quick pasta for their dinner since he didn’t want to spend too much energy for cooking. Despite still being pissed at his lover, he couldn’t help but cook his favorite spaghetti—that was how head over heels he was for Chanyeol. After he was done, he went to their shared bedroom to fetch Chanyeol. He knocked on the door a few times and peeked inside when he received no answer. It turned out that his giant lover fell asleep while he was studying. Chanyeol slept on his stomach with a book underneath his boyish face, cheek squished adorably. The sight tugged Baekhyun’s heartstrings—like how could it not when he looked so adorable that way? He sat next to the sleeping boy and brushed the hair that was falling on his forehead.</p><p>“Wake up,” he said softly. “It’s dinner time, Chanyeol.”</p><p>With a few more gentle shakes on the younger’s shoulder, his eyes fluttered open. He brought his hand to rub his eyes and yawned like a toddler; it took everything in Baekhyun not to coo at him. Chanyeol smiled dopily at Baekhyun for a moment before he seemed to remember what happened earlier and scrambled to sit on the bed, panic was written all over his face.</p><p>“Let’s have dinner,” Baekhyun only said when his lover hadn’t figured out what to say. The younger seemed to be surprised when he offered his hand to take, but grabbed it enthusiastically nonetheless.</p><p>Dinner went by just fine, although not as cheerful as usual. Chanyeol kept mum most of the time since he was still not sure if he was forgiven or not. He knew he did a fatal mistake, because it was one of the things that Baekhyun had talked about a few days after they first got to know each other. He knew he was in the wrong as well, since he was aware that he was late, but thought that it would be okay to be late just a little. He was still organizing his thoughts, thinking about how to bring up the topic again, when Baekhyun coughed to get his attention.</p><p>“Do you want dessert?” The elder asked.</p><p>“N-no. I’m full.” Baekhyun only gave him a strained smile before he stood up to take the plates. “Let me!” He said too eagerly, ears reddening at his own voice. “You-you’ve cooked dinner. Let me do the dishes.”</p><p>Baekhyun only nodded and watched as Chanyeol gathered the dirty plates.</p><p>“After you’re done,” Baekhyun said calmly before Chanyeol left to the kitchen, “come to the bedroom. We need to talk.”</p><p>Despite the gentle smile that Baekhyun gave him, Chanyeol couldn’t stop the shiver all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>When he was done with the dishes—which he did a little bit slowly because his mind was still a mess—Chanyeol stepped inside the bedroom they shared. The light was on, and Baekhyun was on the bed with his laptop on, working on something. He walked slowly towards the bed, head hung low since he knew he was in a big trouble. He didn’t sit when he arrived, only standing silently next to the bed. His lover didn’t seem to notice him, for he kept on typing on his laptop. The silence was deafening, and Chanyeol had just gathered up his courage to say something when Baekhyun beat him up to it.</p><p>“I was really upset earlier,” the older said, taking off his eyes of the laptop to stare at Chanyeol . “You know I hate it so much when people are being late, especially when they don’t bother to tell me about it. You know I was waiting for you, but there you were, walking leisurely with your friend as if we had all the time in the world.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol muttered, big eyes staring at the ground. He knew he was at fault, knowing too well that Baekhyun would be upset, but still taking it lightly. “I knew that it would upset you, but I still did it. It was wrong for me to do it.”</p><p>“To make sure it won’t happen again, I want to try something,” Baekhyun said after a while. He was still not sure if Chanyeol would accept the proposal, but it was better to die trying. “Do you still remember, what we talked about a few weeks ago… about punishments?”</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes widened comically before the tips of his ears slowly turned red. It was an endearing sight, to see him so shy, but Baekhyun held the urge to coo at his lover.</p><p>“If it’s okay with you, do you want to give it a try tonight?”</p><p>The way Baekhyun’s voice dropped lower made Chanyeol weak—usually he was the one with the deep voice, and Baekhyun only sounded like that when they were in a scene. His voice in a scene had always held so much dominance, making Chanyeol want nothing more but to submit and obey everything he asked from him.</p><p>“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked when his lover didn’t say a word.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Chanyeol answered. “I want to try.”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled at him softly before it disappeared. A dark lustful look appeared on his face instead.</p><p>“Yes what?”</p><p>Chanyeol felt his dick twitch inside its confine. From the tone that Baekhyun used, he knew that their scene was starting.</p><p>“Yes… <em>sir.</em>”</p><p>“Take off your clothes,” Baekhyun said, eyes went back to his laptop.             </p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“Take off your clothes,” Baekhyun repeated. “Silently,” he added when he knew Chanyeol was about to say something again.</p><p>With excitement bubbling up inside his chest, Chanyeol started to take off his t-shirt.</p><p>“Fold them and put them on the table. Leave your underwear on.”</p><p>He did as he was told, taking off his t-shirt and sweatpants and folding them as neat as he could before putting them on the bed side table. After he was done, he went back to his previous position, with his hands in front of the growing tent on his underwear. There was a deafening silence before Baekhyun finally, <em>finally </em>close his laptop and put it on the table.</p><p>“Hands on your back,” he said sternly, though his eyes were gentle, like how they usually did whenever there were just the two of them.</p><p>Slowly, Chanyeol removed the hands that had been trying to hide his growing erection, and rested them at his lower back. He whimpered in embarrassment when Baekhyun’s eyes immediately stared at the obvious erection.</p><p>“We have barely started and look at you, already hard like a pathetic teenager.”</p><p>The slight insult did nothing to calm him down—it only fueled fire. If Chanyeol was hard before, he was even <em>harder </em>then, as impossible as it sounded. He couldn’t help the little drop of precum that escaped from the slit of his erection.</p><p>“Does it turn you on when I talk to you like that? What a slut you are, baby,” Baekhyun purred innocently, a total opposite of what escaped from his pretty lips. Slowly, he touched the outline of Chanyeol’s dick from his boxers with his lithe fingers. He didn’t fully grab it, only leaving fleeting touches that made Chanyeol whine in need.</p><p>“Shh,” Baekhyun said sharply, stopping his little ministration that almost made Chanyeol cry if it weren’t for how serious he looked.  He got out of the bed to stand in front of Chanyeol, and although he was shorter that him, Chanyeol had always felt like he was the small one between them. “Be good and be quiet, Chanyeol. One more unnecessary sound and I’m going to leave you. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Y-yes, sir,” Chanyeol managed to breathe out. He bit his lower lip in order to stop the noises from coming out as Baekhyun’s fingers came back to trail his body—from his inner thighs, his taut stomach, hit sturdy chest, until they finally stopped at his right arm, where the girl hand had touched before.</p><p>“Can you tell me why you’re about to be punished, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, eyes still lingered on where his hand touched Chanyeol’s arm. He was standing so close that Chanyeol could <em>feel </em>Baekhyun’s pants almost touching his erection. It took everything in him not to lean closer to Baekhyun and ask his lover to take care of him. No, he knew that it wasn’t the right time yet. He still had to face the consequences of his actions.</p><p>“I—I was late, and I didn’t tell you I was going to be late,” he stuttered, because the moment he started to speak, Baekhyun already stared straight into his eyes, his gaze was making the butterflies in him go wild as it always did.</p><p>A soft hum was all that Baekhyun said before he let go of Chanyeol’s arm. The taller almost cried at that, because he wanted to hear Baekhyun say something, he wanted the man to praise him for answering correctly although he knew he didn’t deserve it. He watched with his breath held as Baekhyun walked to their closet. Having been together for a few months, he knew exactly what Baekhyun had inside his closet. He was familiar with some of them, having cried in pleasure numerous times when Baekhyun used them on him, but he knew the things that Baekhyun would use today wouldn’t be familiar. The thought only made his dick twitch in curiosity, and he was relieved Baekhyun couldn’t see the pathetic reaction.</p><p>When Baekhyun came back to the bed, he had several things in his hands. Chanyeol noticed the pink vibrator that always made him feel pretty, but the others had never been used on him that it made him shiver at the thought of what Baekhyun had in plan. Baekhyun set the things on the bed before he stood in front of Chanyeol again. Looking at his lover still in his clothes while he was standing there only in his boxers turned him on even more.</p><p>“I’m going to use these on you today,” Baekhyun said slowly, gesturing the items on the bed. “Before we start, I want you to take a look at them and tell me if there’s anything that you would like to exclude. Even though this is a punishment, I don’t want to do things that you’re not going to like, so it’s okay to tell me if there’s anything you’re not comfortable with.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s heart swooned at his words and he felt even worse for disappointing the man today. He walked closer to the toys when Baekhyun told him to, and his curious hands started to pick up the toys. Aside from the pink vibrator, there were leather cuffs—his face reddened when he remembered mentioning them to Baekhyun a few weeks prior—a blindfold, a gag, and a cock ring. He had never used any of them, but none of them made him feel scared—in fact, the thought of using them only made him feel more eager. He knew that Baekhyun wouldn’t hurt him, or do anything bad at him.</p><p>“So?” Baekhyun asked, standing behind him while planting a kiss on his shoulder as he waited for Chanyeol to say something. He didn’t want to scare his younger lover, since it would be the first time they would do anything that went beyond rewards and praises. “Anything you’d like to exclude, Yeollie?”</p><p>The nickname had always made Chanyeol feel so small and fragile—he loved it the most when Baekhyun called him that amongst the other endearments the older had for him.</p><p>“No, sir,” he said softly, eager to explore more things with his lover.</p><p>“Okay. Do you still remember your safe word?”</p><p>Chanyeol nodded, still flushing from head to toe because he knew it was about to start soon. He yelped when he felt Baekhyun tugged at his hair a little, the pain already made him leak a little more.</p><p>“Your words, baby,” Baekhyun said sweetly as he nibbled on Chanyeol’s ear before biting it. “What’s your safe word?”</p><p>“It’s corgi, sir.”</p><p>Baekhyun let out a hum of acknowledgement, turning his lover so that now he was sitting on the bed while facing him. The debauched look on Chanyeol’s face made his dick twitch inside its confine. Oh how he would love to fuck Chanyeol senseless then and there, but he knew he had to wait. His main goal for the night was to punish his lover and make him cry out of pleasure later on. The said lover sat with his eyes casted down, knew that they had already started and he was not supposed to look at Baekhyun unless he was asked to. Baekhyun ran his fingers on Chanyeol’s silky locks, trying to ease him up a little to prepare him for what was about to come.</p><p>“Get on your knees,” Baekhyun commanded. In a split second, the taller was on his knees, face right in front of Baekhyun’s hardening length from where he was sitting on the bed. He reached for one of the items next to him. “I’m going to put this on you now,” he said tenderly.</p><p>With his skilled fingers, he put the cloth in front of Chanyeol’s eyes and tied it at the back of his head. He could hear his lover’s breath hitch when his vision was taken from him, making him smile unconsciously.</p><p>“Is it too tight?” He asked the moment the blindfold was on.</p><p>“No, sir,” Chanyeol answered breathlessly. He was still on his knees, sitting on his heels while his hands were on his thighs, looking as submissive as ever.</p><p>“Okay. Don’t move,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>The minutes had never passed longer than they did that night. As Chanyeol sat there with his eyes closed, he waited patiently for something to happen. But there was nothing. The room was so quiet that for a moment he thought Baekhyun had left him alone. He was about to feel panicked when he felt Baekhyun’s soft touch on his shoulder. Such simple touch was enough to ground him, to ensure him that Baekhyun was still there and wouldn’t leave him. This was part of his punishment—there was nothing to be afraid of.</p><p>When Baekhyun’s hand left his shoulder a few seconds later, he could hear rustling sounds. Maybe Baekhyun was taking off his clothes? The image of his lover naked made his softening dick become hard again and he was grateful it was still hidden underneath his boxers. Although Baekhyun was shorter and not as ripped as he was, the man’s body was still so beautiful, all muscled and slim and firm—God, Chanyeol would do anything to touch him, but he knew he couldn’t, at least not now.</p><p>He was stopped from imagining about Baekhyun’s body when he heard the sound of zipper being pulled down. Then there was another rustling sound, and the sound of footsteps. He expected the man to come back to him after that, but there was nothing. He was alone again, still sitting on his heels with his eyes closed.</p><p>“S-sir?” He whispered out softly.</p><p>“Be patient, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun suddenly said, full of power and dominance. “Don’t say a word unless I asked.”</p><p>Chanyeol whimpered as he realized what Baekhyun was doing. He was punishing him by doing the same thing that Chanyeol did to him earlier—making him wait.</p><p>It felt like <em>hours</em>, before he could feel Baekhyun near him again. There was a hand on his jaw, a thumb tracing his lips gently.</p><p>“You’re gonna suck me off,” Baekhyun said, still caressing Chanyeol’s lips. “But I’m gonna put a lipstick on your pretty lips…, a bright red like the one your pretty little friend wore earlier. If you can suck me without leaving any trail of lipstick behind, I’ll end the punishment and make you feel <em>real good.”</em></p><p>Chanyeol felt something slightly wet touched his lips as Baekhyun’s free hand parted his lips a little. He knew which bright red one Baekhyun implied and he couldn’t help the embarrassment that was building inside of him of how stupid and ugly he would look.</p><p>“Pretty,” Baekhyun said all of the sudden, caressing the hair on his neck. There was no mockery in his tone, only pure adoration like the one he used every time he praised Chanyeol. The embarrassment was gone in a split second. Then suddenly, the fingers on the back of his neck tightened and pulled him forward. “Now open your mouth, baby.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s bottom lip was slightly trembling as he opened mouth, knowing what was about to come. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his throat the moment Baekhyun’s hard cock came in contact with his lips. There was a shudder all over his body when he heard the sigh Baekhyun let out. Baekhyun’s cock felt heavenly on his tongue—he had always loved the weight, the smell, the taste of Baekhyun inside his mouth. Eagerly, he took more and more until he could feel the tip of Baekhyun’s cock on the back of his throat, still careful enough not to close his lips too tightly or else he would fail at his task immediately.</p><p>Baekhyun let Chanyeol get used to his cock in his mouth first before he let go of his boyfriend’s hair. He rested on his palm as he said, “suck.”</p><p>The first few seconds, Chanyeol didn’t move his head at all, only using his tongue to lick the underside of Baekhyun’s dick, feeling the veins he loved to trace the most. Then slowly, he started to move his head, still careful not to purse his lips and leave lipstick all over Baekhyun’s cock. It was a little bit of a task, because he didn’t know if he was allowed to use his hands, but he still tried his best. He could feel trails of saliva escaping from his lips as he got faster and sloppier.</p><p>When Baekhyun let out a groan because Chanyeol was sucking the tip of his dick, Chanyeol couldn’t help but imagine what kind of expression he was making. Was he closing his eyes with his lips parted open? Or was he staring at Chanyeol with nothing but lust on his eyes? The images made Chanyeol become more eager to suck, to please, to draw out more beautiful sounds from the older so that more images of how he looked like could appear on Chanyeol’s head.</p><p>“Fuck, Yeol, you look so slutty like this,” Baekhyun grunted. The degrading name made the knot in Chanyeol’s stomach tighten; images of how he must have looked like appear on his head—on his knees, blindfolded, smeared lipstick on his lips with saliva everywhere. He sucked harder, moaning in between every time he choked on Baekhyun’s dick.</p><p>Then all of the sudden, he was pulled away from Baekhyun’s dick. He whined in confusion, not so sure what he did wrong. Before he could ask, Baekhyun already beat him to it.</p><p>“Did I say you can touch yourself?” Baekhyun asked, voice husky and intimidating. That was when Chanyeol realized that his hands that were previously on his thighs had moved to his own erection. “Did I?” Baekhyun tugged on his hair again when he didn’t answer.</p><p>“N-no, sir. I’m sorry,” he muttered.</p><p>“Keep your hands on your thighs, and if I caught you touching yourself again like the little slut you are, I’m going to cuff you for the whole night. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Baekhyun gave him a silent praise by caressing his cheek before he guided Chanyeol back to his cock. His lover hadn’t left any stain so far, though his own lips had smeared lipstick a little. He let out a satisfactory moan when Chanyeol took him back in his hot cavern. He had always been so good at giving heads, swallowing Baekhyun whole and licking so eagerly. And that was exactly what he was doing then, sucking Baekhyun’s dick like it was his favorite treat. The slurping sound, restrained moans, and occasional gagging sounds filled the room, making them both harder and needier as the time passed by.</p><p>Baekhyun was very close to coming when he saw Chanyeol pressing his arm on his own clothed erection, trying to get some relieve. Just like that, he pulled Chanyeol away again.</p><p>“Bad slut,” he groaned. “I was so close to forgiving you and give you the kisses and cuddles you deserved, but of course you have to act like a naughty bunny in heat.”</p><p>Chanyeol let out a whimper, regretting not being able to control himself better. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about what Baekhyun would do to him then.</p><p>“Such a bad little slut,” Baekhyun said again. “Get on the bed and lie on your back. Do <em>not </em>touch yourself or do something unless you want to be left alone for the rest of the night.”</p><p>With much difficulties since he couldn’t see, Chanyeol got on the bed and lied on his back like he was told to. His heart was beating violently in his chest, anticipating what was about to come. His dick was painful inside his boxers and a part of him started to regret not listening to Baekhyun.</p><p>He heard rustling sounds again before he felt the bed dip as Baekhyun came on top of it. Then he felt Baekhyun take his hands and hold them together in a tight grip.</p><p>“You failed to do what I asked you,” Baekhyun said coldly. “I told you not to touch yourself and suck me off without leaving any stain and you did exactly both.” With his free hand, he touched Chanyeol’s lips and smeared the lipstick even more. Although the sight was turning him on so much, he knew he still needed to punish Chanyeol for what he did. “You can’t do anything right, can you baby slut?”</p><p>“N-no. I’m—I’m sorry—”</p><p>“Here’s what we’re going to do now,” Baekhyun cut him off. “I’m going to handcuff you to the bed since you obviously cannot control yourself like the greedy whore you are. Then I’m going to put your favorite vibrator in you, since you want it so much.”</p><p>He put the handcuff on Chanyeol’s wrists, making sure that it was circling the bed post so that Chanyeol couldn’t move his hands. He made sure that it was not too restraining, not wanting to cut off his lover’s blood flow or hurt him in any way. Then he took off Chanyeol’s boxers in one swift move. His dick sprung out, all hard and leaking, making him more eager to tease the taller.</p><p>“Look at you,” he cooed mockingly. “You’re still hard the whole time even when you’re being punished. Aren’t you such a slut, baby? Tsk.”</p><p>He grabbed Chanyeol’s hard cock and gave it a couple of hard tugs, making Chanyeol moan unashamedly.</p><p>“P-please, sir,” he whined. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know you are,” Baekhyun hummed. “But punishment is still punishment.” He ignored Chanyeol’s incoherent mumbles as he trailed his fingers down to his hole. He was clenching hard when he touched the rim, trying to close his legs. Baekhyun thought about restraining his legs too, but though that it would be too much for the first punishment. So he just spread them forcefully by sitting in between. He grabbed the lube that he had already prepared and squeezed a plentiful amount to his fingers.</p><p>Chanyeol’s moaned when the first finger was inserted. He had always loved Baekhyun’s fingers, adored them even, because they were always so graceful and pretty, but extremely skillful when playing with his hole. He clenched tighter on the finger, wanting to feel more even though he knew he shouldn’t have done that when he was being punished. It was proven right when Baekhyun slapped his thigh, warning him not to do anything.</p><p>Baekhyun fingered him nice and slow, agonizingly so. He inserted two more fingers, going in and out, scissoring him, but never really touching his prostate. It was the sweetest kind of torture, but Chanyeol didn’t mind as he was taken under.</p><p>When Baekhyun took out his fingers, he bit his tongue to prevent the disappointed whine. He knew it would only lead him to more trouble and he didn’t want to be left alone inside the room knowing Baekhyun was still mad at him.</p><p>Before he could think more, he felt Baekhyun pushed the vibrator inside of him. It was medium sized, nothing too big but not too small to feel like nothing. He thrust the toy in and out a couple of times before he settled it nicely. Then he turned on the vibration to the lowest level. The low buzz against his prostate felt nice, but Chanyeol knew too well that it would never be enough to make him come.</p><p>“Now listen to me, Yeol,” Baekhyun said, moving from between Chanyeol’s legs to his side, holding his face gently to take him out of the space he was under for a moment. “I’m going to keep it inside you while I continue my work. You’re not allowed to be noisy because you know I can’t focus if you’re moaning too much. Every time you let out a sound, I’m going to turn the vibration stronger.”</p><p>Chanyeol whimpered at the tone he was using, his brain slowly processing Baekhyun’s words.</p><p>“Do you understand?” Baekhyun asked when Chanyeol hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Chanyeol croaked out, voice hoarse from the sucking he did earlier.</p><p>“Good,” the older said. “Now remember, do not make a noise and do not come until I tell you to.”</p><p>Chanyeol let out another strangled yes, letting out tears of frustration when the vibrator teased his prostate excruciatingly. He was worried Baekhyun would leave him again while being blindfolded, but thankfully the older settled next to him, using his free hand to touch Chanyeol’s face while the other typed on his laptop.</p><p>It was all going well, according to Chanyeol since even though he was hard, he could still maintain his voice and movement to not upset Baekhyun. But then Baekhyun’s hand started to wonder from his face, to his neck, until it settled on his chest. His fingers grazed his hard nipple before giving it a little pinch. Chanyeol gasped in surprise, his legs jerking in reflect. The movement made the vibrator inside of him move and it felt so good that the moan escaped Chanyeol’s lips before he could prevent it.</p><p>He waited with his heart pounding when he realized that he had broken one of Baekhyun’s rules. He thought Baekhyun would say anything, but the typing sound didn’t stop. Only his free hand left Chanyeol’s chest and the next thing he knew, the vibration went up. It was impossible to ignore the buzz then, not when he could feel it clearly against his prostate. It felt so good, <em>too good</em>¸ that the following moans were unstoppable. Just like before, Baekhyun didn’t say anything but turn up the vibration.</p><p>Chanyeol was leaking by then. He could feel his precum dripping on his stomach, the knot inside him tightened. He was very close to his release, with the vibrator buzzing hard inside of him.</p><p>“Oh, baby, are you about to come?” Baekhyun asked in a fake sweet tone. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to control yourself. It hasn’t been ten minutes and you’re almost breaking both of my rules.” He tsked in pretense annoyance.</p><p>“I’d love to help you, baby, but I still have work to do.” Chanyeol felt Baekhyun moved next to him and he let out a small questioning whimper, wanting to know what his lover had in mind.</p><p>“Open your mouth,” Baekhyun said sternly, all pretense gone by then. Chanyeol did and groaned in the next second when he realized that Baekhyun had put on the gag on him, but of course the sound he made didn’t come out as clear as he wanted.</p><p>Just when he thought that it would be all, Baekhyun touched his leaking dick and smeared the precum all over the length. It felt <em>so good</em>, that for a moment Chanyeol forgot it was a punishment and chased his release. Baekhyun kept tugging on his dick, going up and down fast. In just a few second, Chanyeol felt himself coming.</p><p>But nothing came out.</p><p>Baekhyun had put on the cock ring, preventing his orgasm. Another batch of tears escaped from the blindfold as Chanyeol felt the frustration of having his orgasm taken away from him. It felt really painful, he felt like he had just come, but his dick was still very hard.</p><p>“Since you couldn’t do what I told you on your own, I thought I should at least help with that,” Baekhyun said. He placed a kiss on Chanyeol’s wet forehead, covered in his hair. “Now I don’t have to worry about you not being able to control yourself as I continue my work. Be a good slut for me, will you Yeollie?” When Chanyeol let out a soft affirmative sound, Baekhyun kissed his temple again. “Good boy,”</p><p> </p><p>The next half an hour was complete torture for Chanyeol. He had tried to move his hands, but stopped when Baekhyun flicked his nipple as a warning. He had also stopped trying to move his legs when Baekhyun turned the vibrator off completely for three whole minutes as another warning. Aside from that, he had taken his punishment quite well. He had come dry once again during the time, crying against his gag as his hips stuttered, chasing an orgasm that was very unsatisfying. The whole time, Baekhyun had his hand on him like before, leaving either gentle touches or torturing tease all over his body. But aside from that, he remained focused on his work.</p><p>In the next fifteen minutes, Chanyeol was in too deep, his mind was all mushy and gooey. The pleasure and pain intoxicated his brain that he couldn’t feel anything but the violent buzz inside his hole, the pain on his dick, and Baekhyun’s touches. His mouth was getting numb from being forced open for so long, but he couldn’t really feel it. He also got accustomed to the darkness, content with just listening to the typing sound and occasional mutters Baekhyun let out when he made a small mistake.</p><p>When he accidentally moved and pushed the vibrator again, he let out a weak muffled whine since he knew he was close to coming again. The hand on his waist suddenly stilled, and in his deranged mind, Chanyeol thought he made another mistake. That was it, he thought. Baekhyun would definitely leave him for the rest of the night. He waited for Baekhyun to do something, <em>anything</em>, but nothing ever came. Another stream of tears came out of his eyes, and that was when he felt Baekhyun moved again.</p><p>“I’m going to open your blindfold, baby. Don’t open your eyes right away. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Baekhyun suddenly said. He felt Baekhyun’s fingers grazed his head and untied the blindfold. He did as he was told, waiting for a while before he opened his eyes. Thankfully the lights were dimmed, so he only needed a moment to adjust his eyes. When he saw Baekhyun’s face, looking tenderly at him, he couldn’t help but cry again.</p><p>“Shh, shh, baby. Calm down. I’m going to open the gag now,” Baekhyun said gently, wiping the tears before he continued to open the gag.</p><p>The stinging pain on his jaw could be felt then, but that was the least of Chanyeol’s concern. The first thing he did when the gag was removed was to mutter a bunch of broken sorry’s that made Baekhyun’s heart sting a little. He kissed Chanyeol for the first time since they had started their scene, not minding the saliva and the lipstick stain. The kiss seemed to calm him, as he was more focused in the kisses instead of muttering another sting of apologies.</p><p>“Why were you being punished?” He asked softly as he caressed Chanyeol’s dampening hair.</p><p>It took a while for Chanyeol to answer because he didn’t want to talk, he wanted <em>more kisses, </em>but he knew he had to talk to earn them. “Be-because,” he cried in his wrecked voice, “I was—I was being late and I—I made you wait.”</p><p>“Was it nice waiting for me to do something the whole time without knowing anything?” He asked again, placing tiny kisses this time.</p><p>“No,” the taller sobbed. “It felt bad, <em>so bad. </em>I didn’t know what you—what you were doing, and—and I wasn’t sure what to do.”</p><p>“Do you understand now?”</p><p>“Y-yes. Yes, sir,” he answered, relishing in Baekhyun’s gentleness. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Baekhyun praised. Chanyeol beamed visibly at the praise. “I’m going to make you feel real good now for learning your mistakes. But before that, do you want to keep the handcuffs on or not?”</p><p>Chanyeol contemplated a little before he mumbled a tiny, “off, please.” When Baekhyun raised his eyebrows asking him to explain, his face turned redder. “I—I’d like to touch you, if—if I’m allowed.”</p><p>“Hmm, you’re behaving quite well in the last half an hour, so why not?”</p><p>The moment the handcuffs were off, Chanyeol took a hold of Baekhyun’s body with both his hands, hugging it tightly as if he was afraid Baekhyun would go away. The laugh he earned made him believe that he was fully forgiven.</p><p>“Help me take off my boxers, will you?” Baekhyun asked after he pried Chanyeol’s hands off of him to examine his wrist, sighing when there was no sign of the skin bruising or hurting. He had put the boxers on again the moment he stopped Chanyeol from sucking him. The boy was more than eager to help him, taking them off but still not forgetting to fold them nicely like Baekhyun had taught him before. He was a very good boy after all. He opened his mouth in awe when he came close to Baekhyun’s dick again, bracing himself to touch it and move his hand upside down to bring it to full hardness.</p><p>Baekhyun groaned and let himself indulge in the pleasure for a while before he stopped Chanyeol’s hand. When his lover looked at him warily, he smiled and kissed his stained lips, the red color had faded into pink because of Chanyeol’s saliva and tears. “You did nothing wrong, baby. I just want to please you now.”</p><p>Chanyeol let out a whine at his implication and realized that he was still very hard, cock restrained with a cock ring and the vibrator still buzzing inside his hole.</p><p>“On your knees, baby, get your ass up for me.”</p><p>He did as he was told, not wanting to disappoint Baekhyun again although it seemed as if his punishment was over. His dick came in contact to the sheet underneath him and he jolted again, moaning at the pleasure.</p><p>“Please, sir,” he whimpered. “<em>Please.</em>” He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to beg now, but when Baekhyun touched his ass gently instead of slapping it, he knew that it was okay.</p><p>“Okay, baby,” Baekhyun said in his deep voice. It was always such a turn on to hear his voice that low, when normally it wasn’t. “Gonna make you feel real good.” He placed a loving kiss on Chanyeol’s ass, near his stuffed hole. Then without any caution, he took out the vibrator, still buzzing. The attention he finally received made him tip over and come dry again for the third time. His dick was trembling violently against the sheet, his hands gripping tightly on the sheet until his knuckles turned white.</p><p>Baekhyun waited until he came down from his high, kissing him and petting him to help him get through it, before he did anything. Once Chanyeol did calm down, he grabbed the lube from earlier and poured more on his hand. He inserted two fingers at once, knowing that Chanyeol was stretched enough for him to do so without causing him pain. The boy thrashed weakly underneath him, feeling over stimulated, but he shushed him and continued scissoring the red hole.</p><p>“I’m going in now, baby,” he said once he deemed it was enough. He coated his dick with lube and positioned himself in front of Chanyeol’s twitching hole. He let out a relieved sigh as he pushed himself in, the warmth of Chanyeol’s hole made him push faster.</p><p>“O-oh fuck,” Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun finally bottomed out. It felt so nice to finally have his dick in him. No kinds of vibrators or other toys could replace the feeling Baekhyun’s big cock inside him. “Fuck, feels so <em>good</em>,” he said deliriously when Baekhyun had barely moved.</p><p>The older chuckled and pressed himself flush against Chanyeol’s back, circling one arm around Chanyeol’s figure. Then he started to move, going in and out slowly at first, before Chanyeol’s moans and his walls clenching made him lose a little bit of self control and started to move faster.</p><p>“W-wait, wait,” Chanyeol gasped, making Baekhyun stop abruptly, worried if he had hurt his lover.</p><p>“What is it? Was I too rough?” He asked.</p><p>“N-no, it was nice, but,” Chanyeol bit his lips, the tips of his ears turned red again. “The—the cock ring?” he muttered out in the tiniest voice. “You forgot to take it off.”</p><p>Baekhyun was astounded before he smiled, laughing a little. “I didn’t forget, baby. I know it’s still there,” he said, emphasizing it by circling his fingers around the base of Chanyeol’s cock, where the cock ring was.</p><p>“But—but you said the punishment’s over?”</p><p>He stroked Chanyeol’s dick on purpose, making him moan in both pain and pleasure. “I know. But to make sure you won’t do it again, let’s make you wait a little longer before I give you your release, okay?” He said playfully, but Chanyeol knew too well that there was no room for argument. The cock ring was staying, and that was final.</p><p>Baekhyun started to move his hips again, thrusting in and out in a more vigorous pace. Now that he knew the cock ring was bothering Chanyeol, he made sure to add more pressure to the base of his cock as he ground against the little bundle of nerves that made Chanyeol see stars.</p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t even moaning by then, he was almost <em>screaming, </em>the pleasure on both his cock and his hole was driving him crazy. He didn’t care though, he could only focus on the pleasure, on how good Baekhyun was making him feel. There was nothing in his mind but Baekhyun and the pleasure he felt. Even the pain from the cock ring was barely there, as he was floating in his space. His skin was tingling whenever Baekhyun placed a kiss or a suck or a bite on his body, adding more pleasure to his clouded mind.</p><p>“You feel so good,” Baekhyun praised in his ear, making him moan in response. “So tight and hot around me, baby. You’ve been good, haven’t you? Taking your punishment well like the perfect slut you are.”</p><p>The continuous praises that came out of Baekhyun’s lips made Chanyeol sunk deeper and deeper. He couldn’t help the strained ‘yes’ to answer Baekhyun, knowing even when he was in his fucked up state he had to answer Baekhyun all the time.</p><p>“As your reward, I’m going to take off your cock ring,” Baekhyun continued, thrusting low and deep now as to not overwhelm Chanyeol because he needed the boy to listen. “But you still can’t come, baby. Not unless I told you to. You’ll wait like the pretty dear you are, is that clear?”</p><p>In all honesty, Chanyeol didn’t know if he could control himself. It was too much—he had been denied of his orgasm for more than he had ever experienced and with Baekhyun fucking him silly <em>and </em>whispering dirty praises, he didn’t know how he could <em>not </em>come right away. But he wanted to be good, he wanted to make Baekhyun proud to make up for disappointing him earlier.</p><p>“I’ll wait,” he choked on his words when Baekhyun ground his hips again. “I won’t come, sir, unless you let me.”</p><p>The kiss Baekhyun rewarded him almost made him come if it weren’t for the cock ring. They were making out for God knows how long before Baekhyun let his lips go with one last bite.</p><p>“Such good boy,” he said. He tugged the ring off, still not moving because he didn’t want Chanyeol to come right away. After he saw Chanyeol had calmed down, he started moving again. “Don’t come yet.”</p><p>Now that the ring was off, the pleasure was driving him crazier. Chanyeol moaned and screamed, his lips couldn’t stop the flood of <em>so good</em> and <em>please more</em>. And Baekhyun gave him exactly that, more and more and more until Chanyeol was fucked senseless, the upper half of his body laid flat against the mattress.</p><p>“Want to come,” he cried when he felt his stomach tightened again. “Please, <em>please</em> sir, let me come.”</p><p>“A little more,” Baekhyun ordered, thrusting faster as he chased his own release. “Wait a little more for me, baby boy.”</p><p>Chanyeol whined again, willing himself to not come. But it was so hard when Baekhyun kept on hitting his prostate, kissing him everywhere he could, and touching him all over.</p><p>“P-please,” he begged again.</p><p>“Okay, baby. Come now,” Baekhyun said, voice so full of command that Chanyeol’s body could do nothing but obey. He came, harder than he had ever been, spurting ropes of whites all over the sheets. He gasped and moaned at the intensity of his orgasm, feeling as if he was flying from the pleasure he felt.</p><p>Baekhyun pounded deep into him for a couple more times before he followed, spilling his seed deep inside Chanyeol. The boy shuddered from the feeling, his own orgasm and Baekhyun’s cum deep inside him made him feel weaker and weaker.</p><p>They both stayed still as they came down from their high. The arms around Chanyeol kept him sane as he slowly got back from the space he was in minutes ago, the muttered praises saved him from a violent drop that he was still unaware of. Baekhyun gave him more kisses before he slowly pulled out, both of them groaning from over sensitivity. Chanyeol could feel cum dripping out of his hole and he felt really nasty, but he couldn’t care less. He rolled to his back and took a hold on Baekhyun’s hand.</p><p>“Am I forgiven?” He muttered out as his eyes were getting heavy.</p><p>Baekhyun immediately embraced him and kissed his face. “Of course,” he answered softly. “I’ll always forgive you baby, as long as you learn from your mistakes.”</p><p>A little exhausted giggle escaped from Chanyeol’s lips as he snuggled closer to Baekhyun, still in the dreamy state after the orgasm but already feeling the neediness that lurked around the corner. “Good,” he said before his eyes were closed.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was awakened by something warm on his stomach. He whined at being awakened when he still felt so exhausted, but then forced his eyes open because he knew it was Baekhyun who was cleaning him up.</p><p>“Hey there baby,” the older man said gently, smiling while still cleaning Chanyeol’s body with a warm towel. “Sorry if I wake you up. I just don’t want you to wake up feeling sticky in the morning.”</p><p>“’s okay,” he mumbled drowsily. “But I want to take a bath.”</p><p>Baekhyun stopped his movement and stared at him with concern. “Are you sure? If you’re too tired we can take a bath tomorrow.”</p><p>Chanyeol nodded. Even though he was tired and sleepy, he wanted nothing more than to be in the tub with Baekhyun. For some reason he didn’t know, he was feeling clingier that day, and wanted nothing more than to be close to his boyfriend. Of course being cleaned up like that was nice too because he only needed to lie down and nothing else, but there wasn’t enough skin touching him and he wanted more.</p><p>“Okay, baby. I’m going to prepare the bath for us, but before that, can you sit up and drink?” Baekhyun set the towel aside and helped him to sit when he nodded once more. After that, he took the warm glass of water from the bedside table and held it to Chanyeol’s lips.</p><p>“Good boy,” he praised when Chanyeol finished the water. The simple praise made Chanyeol smiled dopily, and stuck out his cheek, asking for a kiss. Baekhyun laughed and gave him a loud peck. “Here, eat some chocolate while I prepare the bath.”</p><p>Chanyeol opened the package of chocolate and nibbled on it. The sweet taste made him feel happy and comfortable as he watched his boyfriend walked around the room to prepare what they needed for their bath. Then Baekhyun walked into the bathroom and disappeared from his sight completely. Chanyeol didn’t feel anything at first, since he knew where his boyfriend was. But after a few minutes, when Baekhyun hadn’t returned, he started to feel some kind of uneasiness that was making him feel alone. The feeling then grew, making him feel sad and restless.</p><p>“Baek?” He called out, but his voice was too small for his liking. What if Baekhyun didn’t hear him? What if Baekhyun had gone to take a bath without him because he didn’t want to deal with Chanyeol’s useless self? “Baek?” He called out again, feeling his voice strained because of the tears that were threatening to come out. What was he even crying for? Why did he have to be such a crybaby? When he received no answer and the voices in his head started to get louder, Chanyeol curled and hid his face in between his knees. His body felt sore and his bottom was a little bit painful, but the heavy feeling inside his chest was the worst kind of pain.</p><p>“The bath’s ready,” Baekhyun said as he got out of the bathroom. He was immediately alarmed when he saw his boyfriend’s figure shaking lightly, all curled up and hidden. “Yeollie? Hey, hey baby, it’s okay,” he coaxed his boyfriend to lift his head. “It’s okay, baby. I’m here. Are you okay? Is it painful anywhere?” Carefully, he cupped Chanyeol’s face on his hands and swiped the fallen tears with his thumbs.</p><p>“I—I don’t know,” Chanyeol cried, voice small and trembling. “I’m so-sorry, for being annoying.”</p><p>Baekhyun shushed him and kissed his lips repeatedly, knowing what was going on almost immediately. He cursed himself for not taking better care of his lover when he was dropping. It was just that, Chanyeol had never had a drop as bad as that one. Sure, he was always very clingy and always in constant need of pampering after sex, but never to the point until he cried. Then again, they tried a lot of things that night, so the drop was understandable.</p><p>“I’m sorry for leaving you, Yeollie. You’re dropping right now, but it’s going to be alright, okay? You trust me right, baby? I’ll take care of you. And you’re not being annoying, not at all,” he said to Chanyeol to calm his boyfriend down. “I love you so much, baby. Don’t cry again, okay?” After more kisses and soft praises, Chanyeol had calmed down a little and Baekhyun decided that it was time for their bath.</p><p>He led his boyfriend to the bathroom, walking slowly next to him so that Chanyeol didn’t feel any pain or discomfort. He let his boyfriend get inside the bathtub first before he followed, sitting behind his lover. They were very quiet, save for Baekhyun’s soft hums of their favorite songs, but both of them actually enjoyed the intimacy that came with the silence. With skilled hands, Baekhyun washed Chanyeol’s hair and cleaned his body, making Chanyeol sighed in contentment.</p><p>“So,” he started when they were both sitting on the bathtub after he made sure that both of them were clean, Chanyeol’s back was on his chest. “How was it, Yeollie?”</p><p>The tips of Chanyeol’s elfish ears turned red and Baekhyun couldn’t resist the urge to kiss them.</p><p>“It’s okay if there’s anything that you feel too much or you don’t really like. Remember, your comfort comes first,” Baekhyun said again when his lover didn’t say anything. He couldn’t really see Chanyeol’s face, but he knew his lover must be biting his lower lip while thinking. His guess was proved correct when he touched it with his fingers, silently asking Chanyeol to stop abusing his lower lip and caressing them to prevent him from biting again.</p><p>“I like it,” Chanyeol said after a while, voice soft in embarrassment. “You were… you were still very gentle even though it was supposed to be a punishment.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not supposed to harm you for real,” Baekhyun used his playful tone and kissed Chanyeol’s neck to tickle him, smiling when he heard his lover giggled. “Anything you weren’t comfortable with?”</p><p>Chanyeol hummed and played with Baekhyun’s fingers mindlessly. “I don’t like it when I couldn’t see you,” he admitted in the end. “I mean…, I’m okay being blindfolded, but when I couldn’t see you and I couldn’t feel you near me too, I think it was too much,” he said, remembering the short time when Baekhyun left to do something before he took off his clothes. But other than that, he found it was fine to be blindfolded, because he could hear Baekhyun and feel him most of the times.</p><p>“Okay, baby. I’ll make sure to always let you know that I’m still there with you,” Baekhyun placed a kiss on Chanyeol’s wet hair. The younger beamed at his words and huddled closer to Baekhyun than physically possible. He was at peace, all clean and warm, and he had Baekhyun’s body pressed close to him and his pretty fingers caressing his body.</p><p>“What about,” Baekhyun started again, a little bit hesitating, “what about the part that you like?”</p><p>Chanyeol whined in embarrassment and turned his body so that he could hide his face on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. It was embarrassing to admit out loud what he enjoyed the most—although he had no problem screaming about it earlier. But Baekhyun only chuckled and played with his hair, as if coaxing him gently.</p><p>“The handcuffs,” Chanyeol finally answered in the tiniest voice he could muster. “And the punishment.”</p><p>“Where I fucked your mouth?” The older confirmed. “Or… the lipstick?”</p><p>“Lipstick.”</p><p>Baekhyun tried really hard to control himself because honestly, he also loved the sight of Chanyeol trying his best not to smear lipstick while deep throating him. It was endearing and at the same time really hot.</p><p>“The ring?” He asked again. He couldn’t help but laugh when Chanyeol groaned from blushing too much. At least he knew he liked it too. “Let’s get out now,” he said to save his lover from embarrassment before it got too much. “Don’t want you to catch a cold.”</p><p>With the same care as he had earlier, Baekhyun helped Chanyeol to get out of the bath and wrap him in the fluffy towel. He made sure that Chanyeol was all dry before he did the same to himself. After that, he sat Chanyeol down on the bed next to the clothes he had picked up earlier. It felt really nice like that, taking care of Chanyeol. Ever since he met him, he had always had this urge to baby the younger, even when he was a switch. Maybe it had something to do with Chanyeol’s expression every time he did it, all peaceful and dopey, smiling like the dear he was.</p><p>“It’s a little late, but do you want to eat something while I dry your hair, baby?” Baekhyun asked. When the younger nodded, he kissed Chanyeol a lot of times before he told him that he was going to the kitchen to get something for him. He made sure to leave the door open, just in case Chanyeol got all anxious again.</p><p>“I was talking about our upcoming project earlier,” Chanyeol said once he had his sandwich with him, munching quietly while Baekhyun dried his hair. When he received a hum from Baekhyun, he figured that it would be okay to talk about it. “It’s about composing music for a scene from a film of our choice. I’m really excited and it just turns out that I’m in the same team as Wendy and Jongdae. He was there too, discussing, but he left before he got to the gate. I’m sorry for not calling.”</p><p>Baekhyun turned off the hairdryer and combed Chanyeol’s hair as he mulled over his words. “It’s okay. I’m just worried, and really, you know how I hate people being late. But now that I know your reason, I guess it’s quite hard to remember anything when you’re being excited,” he smiled softly. “Just, please, next time inform me about it, okay? I’ll try not to get too overbearing as well.”</p><p>The man in front of him shook his head vigorously, turning his head to look at Baekhyun from where he was seated on the carpeted floor. “It’s okay. You’re not overbearing at all.” He blushed when he received a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Once Chanyeol’s hair was dry and fluffy and he had finished his sandwich, they got inside the comforter. Chanyeol instantly laid his head on Baekhyun’s chest, sighing contentedly when the older wrapped his arms around his body. The sandman came almost immediately for him since it had been quite a long day and he was pretty exhausted from their scenes earlier.</p><p>“Can we,” he asked in the middle of his yawn, “can we still use the toys next time?”</p><p>“Of course. We can buy more if you want too,” Baekhyun said, caressing his clingy boyfriend’s hair to lure him to sleep.</p><p>“Even not for punishments?” Baekhyun’s rumbling chest when he laughed felt very nice against his head, Chanyeol thought.</p><p>“Oh, baby, I’ll definitely use them on you when you’re not being punished to show you how amazing they can be,” he said against Chanyeol’s fluffy hair. He received a sleepy giggle and tighter hug in return, followed with a sleepy mumble of ‘promise?’</p><p>“Promise,” he replied. “Now go to sleep, Yeollie.”</p><p>“G’ night, Baekkie,” Chanyeol mumbled, already drifting off to dreamland. “Love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time joining a fest, so hopefully I did okay. Thank you for giving this mess a chance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>